Edgar Fernandez
Introduction Edgar Fernandez is a Mexican-American reputated street lieutenant representing the El Corona based Los Compadres 18 clique. Edgar Slicky Fernandez is also known as one of the most aggressive members within the Los Compadres 18. He has shown his merciless character and personality numerous times by savagely beating multiple members up with numerous weapons, his favorite weapon melee weapon appears to be a bottle as various of his victims have been found with shattered glass dug within the skin. Edgar is also known for the love dedicated to his handgun, a SIG Sauer P250. It's well known that Edgar gives his men a heads up before pulling his weapon by saying; It's time for a ciggy. Early life Edgar Fernandez was born in the 26th of March, 1990. He grew up in one of the ghettos of Los Santos. This particular part of the ghetto was called Playa da seville. ''As in many other ghettos, violence was a normal habit and nobody couldn't even care less about it. Edgar lived with his mom ''Consuela Fernandez, ''his dad ''Arturo Fernandez ''and his brother ''Camilio Fernandez. The times were tough, the financial circumstances were even worse than before and the violence became worse. Edgar and his brother Camilio ''became close to eachother due to these circumstances and started their own little gang at secondary school when they were fourteen years old. They called theirselves ''Seville skullies. ''In the beginning it was all pretty innocent, it started as stealing lunch money and stealing stuff out of lockers or backpacks which were abandoned in the hallway. Edgar didn't focus on his homework nor payed attention to the lessons, he'd rather keep his little gang in school up. This little eventually developed their habits negatively, Edgar and his brother started to do some small-time drug pushing such as handing out joints for money. When Edgar was 15 his marks were good and his money was flowing already. Why were his marks good? The answer to that question was simple, he started bribing the teachers for good marks because he made enough money by his small-time pushing and stealing lunch money. All these circumstances have made Edgar the man he is today, self-confident, arrogant, brave and remarkably aggressive. The present Edgar Fernandez is currently known as Slicky in the El Corona so-called barrio (English = hood) reputating street lieutenant and representing the Los Compadres 18 whom are based in El corona. Edgar makes his living with drug trafficking, kidnapping, small-time store robberies and prostitution. Short after Edgar has been appointed as street lieutenant of the Los Compadres 18 clique he got in trouble with the local police of Los Santos already. The local police received a call about gun shots coming from El Corona. After one day of research the local police found a dead body in the garage of Edgar Fernandez and found various drugs stored within the busted safe of Edgar. The body appeared to suffer from three shots to the chest and one to the head. Edgar was the head suspect in this particular case according to the evidence in his establishment and thusfore is being accused for second degree murder. This event combined with the horrible death of Camilio which has been haunting his mind for quite a while already is unbearable for Edgar and makes him even more emotional and aggressive. Personality Edgar Fernandez is well-known for his aggressive acts and his gang related habits, yet isn't shallow as it seems. Edgar is commonly seen with his Chevrolet Classic Caprice 1985 which currently is in an outstanding condition, he has been spotted numerous times washing his Chevrolet consequently - thereby has been implied that Edgar has a love for cars, especially for Chevrolets. Aside from this habit he also appears to be a gun freak as he has been caught on issueing his guns nicknames. Fernandez has been caught on using drugs hundred of times by the hangarounds of the Los Compadres 18 and is therefore seen as a drug addict. Edgar is believed to hide his drug addiction by making gags about drug addicts and accusing people from using drugs when they're acting stupid, another possible side-effect of his drug abuse are his sudden moodswings. This is also known as bipolarity, this theory is based on Edgar's behavior. It's commonly seen that he suddenly turns aggravated after being relaxed for a long time without any reason. Edgar is also well-known for his hate expressed towards immigrants, especially Mexican ones. He is oftenly seen flaming and ranting towards Latin individuals whom speak Spanish or use too much Spanish slang, Edgar usually refers the ones whom use too much Spanish slang to people who were stuck in the seventies. It's believed that Edgar is extremely proud that he was born in the United States of America and expresses this constantly. It has officially been implied that this whole act is because Edgar claims Mexican immigrants are giving Los Compadres 18 a bad name. It's commonly seen that Edgar respond violently to disrespect, he tends to beat people up for the slightest disrespect or even shoot them. The most common location of the gunshot wound on the victims of Edgar appears to be the calf, it's believed that Edgar prefers to shoot someone on this particular spot to neutralize them completely for a few minutes atleast. Yet, this is only a theory of the hangarounds and has not been proven wrong or right yet. ''Ryan 'Rhino' Valdez is believed to be the mental replacement of Edgar Fernandez his brother. Edgar believes that he is responsible for Ryan like a bigger brother, although Ryan only is an outsider of the Los Compadres 18. Fernandez genuinenly attempts to uphold is current reputation, not acknowledging the strong symptoms of astma he suffers from which occured after an internal gang brawl. The symtomps were stated before in the youth of Edgar, merely never have shown theirself again after the age of 11.